super_ultimate_mario_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toadsworth RPG Where the Adventures Begin
Toadsworth RPG where the adventures begin is a game on the Wii U realeased in 2013. It is a backstory that chronologically takes place even before the game Yoshi's Island. It is the first Mario Game to feature Toadsworth, Toadswarth and George Toadstool II as children. They are the main protagonists in the game. Kammy Koopa is the main antagonist. Story Toadsworth is a small 10-year-old boy living at a random small Toad House with his twin brother Toadswarth and his mom and dad. His mother says at the breakfast table that she had a dream about the Mushroom Kingdom getting attacked by the United Imperial Magikoopa Tribe. His father says, "That's nonsense. The UIMT hasn't attacked the Mushroom Kingdom since Mushroom World War I. Kammy Koopa probably now realizes that her tribe she rules is no match for the Mushroom Kingdom. Your dream is not a prophecy of the future it's just..." All of a sudden they hear commotion outside. They look out the window and see armies of Magikoopa's attacking and destroying the town and killing Toads Warriors. A group of 5 Magikoopa's spot Toadsworth's family looking out the window. The barge in the house and kill Toadsworth's mother and Father. Toadsworth screams "Nooooooooooo! YOU EVIL MAGIKOOPA'S!!!!!" One of the Magikoopa's says "Ooh tasty meat!" Toadsworth and Toadswarth suddenly battle the Magikoopa's. After defeating them Toadswarth says "Lets go on an adventure to save the Mushroom Kingdom from the UIMT." They decide to travel to Toad Town to save the royal family and stuff. World 1 Mushroom Kingdom *World 1-1 Mushroomville *World 1-2 Underground Cave *World 1-3 Mushroom Gorge *World 1-4 Midworld Castle. Boss is Kamek. *World 1-5 Mushroom River *World 1-6 Mushroom Hills *World 1-7 Toad Town *World 1-8 World 1 Castle AKA Toad Town Castle. Boss is Kamek's brother Wizzardhiemer. After the battle Prince George Toadstool II is rescued. Toadsworth and Toadswarth introduce themselves to the Prince. He explains that Kamek almost put mind-control on him and that he's doing it to the Toads in the Mushroom Kingdom. He then says that his father King George Toadstool I was kidnapped by Magikoopa soldiers and took them to Kammy's castle in the mariowiki:Forest of Illusion where they plan to publicly execute him. The prince teams up with Toadsworth and Toadswarth on the journey. World 2 Koopa Kingdom *World 2-1 Koopaville. They meet two young Koopa Troopa's named Koopalis and Kooplis. They team up with Toadsworth, Toadswarth, and George Toadstool II on the adventure. *World 2-2 Koopa Cavern *World 2-3 Bouncy Shell's *World 2-4 Midworld Castle Boss is Kamek. *World 2-5 Koopa River *World 2-6 Koopa Hills *World 2-7 Koopa City *World 2-8.Castle Koopa. Boss is Kamek III. After Kamek III is defeated, Prince Robert I is unlocked. Toadsworth, Toadwarth, Koopalis, and Kooplis introduce themselves to the Koopa prince(Robert already knew and met George II before). Robert explains that his father King Martin 8th was captured. Robert decides to team up with them on the journey in order to save his father. World 3 Sarrasaland *World 3-1 Entering Sarrasaland *World 3-2 The Great Pyramids *World 3-3 The Sandy Hills *World 3-4 Midworld Castle. Boss is Kamek. *World 3-5 The Oasis of Sarrasaland *World 3-6 The Caves of Sarrasald *World 3-7 Sarrasa City *World 3-8 Sarrasa Castle. Boss is Kanek. After Kanek is defeated, Prince Richard III is rescued. He explains that his father Prince Richard II was kidnapped. He decides to join them on the adventure. World 4 Yoshi's Island *World 4-1 Yoshi Hills *World 4-2 Yoshi Forest *World 4-3 Yoshi Cave *World 4-4 Midworld Castle Boss is Kamek. *World 4-5 Yoshi River *World 4-6 Yoshi Falls *World 4-7 Dome City *World 4-8 Dark Castle Boss is Kamek's wife Kamella. World 5 Donut Land *World 5-1 Donut Plains *World 5-2 Donut Cave *World 5-3 Donut Hills *World 5-4 Midworld Castle. Boss is Kamek. *World 5-5 Donut City *World 5-6 The Frosted Mountains *World 5-7 Glazed Paradice *World 5-8 The Castle of Donuts. Boss is a cousin of Kamek named Frank The Fat Magikoopa More coming soon